


Our place in the woods

by JJ_Smith



Series: Dark Heart [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Captive Scott, Evil Theo Raeken, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Smith/pseuds/JJ_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out his husband is a murderer, Scott's taken to a cabin in the woods by him where they can live peacefully with their kidnapped daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our place in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second part to this series. I have one more part planned, but I have no idea how long it'll take me to finish. Reviews do help me stay motivated, though. Thanks to everyone who loved the first part.

**Week 2**

 

It’s scary how easy it is to pretend that this is normal, that Scott’s life hasn’t gone horribly wrong. It’s easy to pretend that the little girl in his arms really is his daughter, and not a baby his husband has kidnapped. It’s easy to pretend that the cabin he’s locked in is his home. It’s all so easy, because the truth is much, much harder to accept.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Theo asks.

Scott jumps a little, startled by Theo, waking up the baby in his arms. “I’m sorry, baby girl,” he says, shushing the baby. “It’s okay, go back to sleep.”

“You still haven’t named her,” Theo says. “She’s been our daughter for two weeks, Scott. Isn’t it time to name her?” He sounds a bit annoyed, which is something Scott has been trying to avoid for these past two weeks. He no longer feels safe around his husband. Theo has already kidnapped him; what else is his husband capable of?

“Lara,” Scott says the first name that comes to mind, desperate to get Theo all happy again. “How about Lara? It’s a nice name, right?”

Theo smiles and visibly relaxes. “I think it’s perfect for our little girl,” he says. Theo strokes Lara’s head and kisses Scott quickly. “I’m going to get groceries, don’t miss me too much,” he jokes.

Scott doesn’t relax until Theo’s left the cabin. “I’m sorry for naming you, I know you had a name before, but I don’t know that name… I’m so sorry Theo took you,” Scott whispers to Lara. It tears his heart apart just thinking about what Theo did. This isn’t their daughter, it’s a baby Theo kidnapped. Scott doesn’t want to get attached to her, because he knows that as soon as Theo’s caught he’ll have to give her up again. As much as that would hurt, he can’t wait for that day. Scott misses his family, his friends, and his clinic. He’s also sure little Lara has a family who misses her. There’s no way they’ll be here long, Scott tells himself.

 

**Week 6**

 

The collar around his throat itches. Scott doesn’t want to believe Theo would really shock him if he tried to leave. There’s every chance that Theo simply lied to get Scott to stay. Theo’s done terrible things, but a small part of Scott still hopes Theo loves him. 

Of course he’s already tried to take off the collar, but Theo closed it with a lock and he keeps the key on him at all times. Scott doesn’t want to leave Lara behind, but he can’t risk hurting her if the collar does shock him. He’ll come back for her as soon as he’s sure he’s not going to get shocked. 

For the first time in his life, he’s grateful for Stiles insisting they learn how to pick locks. He didn’t think it’d ever come in handy. He’ll have to thank Stiles as soon as he’s home.

It only takes Scott ten minutes before he’s outside, taking in as much of the fresh air as he can. He’s been locked up for far too long. After a moment he takes a cautious step forward, there’s no shock yet. He takes another step, and another. When there’s still no shock, Scott begins to run for his freedom.

His freedom doesn’t last long. Barely five steps into his run, he gets shocked and collapses.

He wakes up in bed with a pounding headache and an angry husband by his side.

“You ran,” Theo says when he sees Scott’s awake.

Scott doesn’t reply, there’s nothing he can say right now that’ll make Theo any less angry.

“Scott, you’ll understand in time why I keep you here. We can have a happy family here, without anyone to take me away from you,” Theo says. He’s surprisingly calm.

“I’ll let you rest for a moment. Lara and I will be waiting for you when you’re ready to come out.”

Scott turns on his side, facing away from Theo. He doesn’t want to see Theo right now. He can’t believe Theo would hurt him like this. Really, it shouldn’t come as a surprise to him since Theo had no problem kidnapping him, but it still does. Scott didn’t think Theo would go this far.

 

**Week 17**

 

Scott knows it’s selfish, but he’s happiest when Theo’s out doing God knows what. He always says he’s going out for groceries, but Theo hardly ever comes back with any. Scott tries very hard not to think about what his husband has done when he’s outside, but it doesn’t always work. Like today, today is a bad day. When Theo comes home, he has blood spatters on his shirt. It doesn’t take a genius to realize what he’s done.

“How’s Lara?” Theo asks, smiling innocently. If it weren’t for the blood on his shirt, it’s like Scott has his old husband back. Theo looks like the man he married again.

“She’s great,” Scott says, trying to hold onto the small normal moment. “She’s getting so big already.”

“I know, I’ll have to get her some new clothes again soon.” Theo strokes Lara’s cheek.

Lara, who had been quiet up until that moment, starts to whimper the moment Theo touches her. She’s never liked Theo, and Scott can’t help but be a little proud of her.

“Are you tired, baby girl?” Scott asks, rocking her gently. He doesn’t want Theo to get angry at Lara for fussing, it’s why he’s always got an excuse for her moods ready. “She’s been up for a while already, I’ll see if she wants to sleep. You can… clean up,” Scott says. Thankfully Theo doesn’t protest and Scott happily walks into the nursery on his own. The less time he has to spend with Theo the better.

 

**Week 26**

 

With Lara babbling nonsense on his lap, Scott realizes he’s become horribly attached to the little girl. It comes easier and easier to think of Lara as his daughter, and not the baby his husband kidnapped. Scott knows it’s going to be really hard when he has to give her up. He’s almost beginning to hope they’ll never get rescued.

 

**Week 30**

 

Scott’s tired of being cooped up inside the cabin all the time. The only fresh air he gets is when he opens a window. Lara hasn’t been outside since Theo brought her to them, and Scott doesn’t think that’s good at all. There’s only one solution to this problem; he has to ask Theo if they can go outside.

“Theo, I’d love to go for a walk outside with Lara. I think it’ll be good for her to be outside and get some fresh air, you know?” Scott says, hoping Theo won’t get angry.

“Can I trust you not to run?” Theo asks.

Scott nods. He’d love to run away and get help, but he knows he can’t do that without risking Lara. If he runs now, he’ll get shocked so badly he’ll faint. He won’t try to escape when they’re outside. Unless, of course, there’s a golden opportunity for them. He knows one thing, he won’t leave without Lara. There’s no way he’d leave her behind with Theo.

“I’ll think about it,” Theo promises. “I don’t want to lose you because you don’t know what’s best for you, for us, for our family.”

“I won’t run, Theo, I promise,” Scott says.

“I said I’ll think about it,” Theo snaps.

Scott knows it’s risky, but he decides to push Theo. “You’ll be there to keep an eye on us, right? I just want what’s best for Lara. She needs fresh air.”

It happens quickly, too quickly for Scott to be able to react. Theo gets angry, hardly looking like the man Scott loved, and slaps Scott’s cheek hard.

Scott sits frozen, unable to do or say anything. Theo hit him, his husband hit him. 

Theo calms down immediately and reaches out to stroke Scott’s cheek lovingly. “I’m so sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to. I love you so much. You know that, right? I would never hurt you.”

Scott can’t speak, Theo’s been hurting him for months already by keeping him away from his family. It was only a matter of time before he’d cross this line as well.

 

**Week 50**

 

It’s hard, but Scott still hold onto the hope that someone will find him and Lara. By now he’s definitely gotten attached to the little girl, he even considers her his daughter all the time. He never thinks about the family she has waiting for her somewhere. Mostly it’s because she’s the only person in his life he doesn’t fear.

Theo’s changed a lot over the months Scott’s been captive. He no longer has to hide his true self and that’s not been a positive thing. He loses his temper more quickly and he’s hit Scott a couple of times. Afterwards Theo always apologizes and tries to make it up to Scott. 

Scott pretends to forgive him, just to calm Theo down again. The kind husband Scott used to know is now officially gone, and it hurts more than the bruises Theo leaves on him.

Theo’s also come back with bloodstained clothes on more than one occasion. Scott tried to ignore how Theo got that blood on him and instead helps Theo clean up and washes his clothes.

“Can you believe it’s been almost a year since we moved here?” Theo asks during dinner.

“No,” Scott answers, because it’s felt like much more than a year.

“I know, it seems like just yesterday. We’ve really made this our home. Lara’s birthday’s also coming up. Do you think it’s time we start thinking about having another?” Theo asks, playing with his food.

Scott pales, he can’t imagine bringing another innocent child into this situation, he can’t imagine another parent losing their child because of him. “I… I don’t want Lara to get jealous she has to share me with another person,” he says. “We’re in a good rhythm right now, aren’t we? You, me, and Lara. I’m not sure I could handle another baby right now.”

“I love how you worry for our little girl,” Theo says. “But you’re an amazing dad, Scott, I’m sure you can handle another little one.”

“We’ve got a perfect family of three right now,” Scott says. 

“You’re too cautious, Scott. Don’t you worry your pretty, little head. I’ll take care of everything,” Theo promises.

“You don’t need to. I mean… it’s probably a lot of work and you shouldn’t have to go through so much effort,” Scott quickly adds, trying so hard to keep Theo happy. He can still feel the bruises on his arm from when Theo gripped him too tightly a couple of days ago. 

“You know I’ll do anything for you, Scott. It’s almost sounding like you don’t want a family with me…” Theo says.

“Of course I want one,” Scott says. “But we already have one, and there isn’t exactly room for another baby. Lara’s small now, but she’ll get bigger.”

This argument finally seems to get through to Theo, who nods. “You’re right, our home is much too small.”

Scott lets out a little sigh of relief and relaxes. Theo’s not going to kidnap another child. That’s something at least.

 

**Week 54**

 

Scott knows something’s wrong the second Theo walks into the cabin. He’s much more agitated than usual and doesn’t even acknowledge Lara stumbling around. Usually he makes at least one remark over how she’s getting better at walking. 

“Is something wrong?” Scott asks calmly, already bracing himself for an angry outburst.

“We need to move,” Theo says, pacing in the kitchen. “Stay here, I need to take care of some things.” Theo leaves as suddenly as he came, leaving Scott behind with Lara.

Hope blossoms in Scott’s chest, maybe someone’s finally found them. And maybe, just maybe, they’ll find him and Lara before Theo comes back. Scott waits by the kitchen window, listening intently for any signs of life. He doesn’t hear anything until the sun sets. The car that Scott hears approaching sounds much bigger and heavier than Theo’s car. Scott smiles, so sure that this strange car means salvation. His smile only lasts for a moment. When the car, which turns out to be an old, brown minivan, stops in front the cabin, Theo steps out. All hope Scott had shatters.

Upon entering the cabin Theo shoves a suitcase towards Scott. “Pack Lara’s stuff, I’ll pack ours,” he says. 

Scott doesn’t dare argue with Theo, not when he’s this worked up. He obediently packs as much of Lara’s clothes and toys as he can. Barely five minutes later Theo comes into the nursery and drags Scott out.

“That’s enough, time to go,” Theo says. “Get Lara in the car seat, I’ll get our suitcases in the car.”

Scott does what Theo says, still too scared to protest. “It’ll be okay, sweetie,” Scott tells Lara when she begins to fuss. She’s not used to being in a car. Scott can only hope she’ll stay reasonably calm and not anger Theo any more than he already is. Theo’s never hurt Lara, but it wouldn’t surprise Scott if Theo would hurt her eventually.

Scott’s just about to get in the van himself when Theo stops him. 

“We shouldn’t forget to take off your collar,” Theo says.

Scott can hardly believe he’d almost forget about the collar with how often he usually thinks about it. His neck feels strange without the collar, so naked, Scott can’t help but touch it. He doesn’t have long to enjoy it, though, because barely a moment later Theo’s pressing a handkerchief to his mouth and Scott blacks out.

The situation is so similar to a little over a year ago, when Scott woke up in a strange bed. The bedroom he wakes up in is unfamiliar. Unlike last year, though, Theo’s in the room with him.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Theo says, smiling softly. “Welcome to our new home. I’m sorry I had to do that, but I couldn’t risk you seeing where we are.”

Scott groans and sinks further into the covers. He’s not in any mood to talk to Theo now. He’d come so close to being rescued and now he’s probably far, far away. Scott’s beginning to lose hope.

“I see you’re still a little groggy. Rest a bit and come out when you’re ready,” Theo says. He walks over to the bed and presses a soft kiss to Scott’s forehead. “I love you, Scott.”

 

**Week 68**

 

One good thing about the new house is the size of it. It’s more than double the size of the old cabin. This house is again in the woods, but Scott’s gotten used to that. He actually likes waking up to the sounds of the birds in the trees. Well, he likes it until Theo wakes up. For a long time Theo hasn’t pushed Scott for affection. He kisses Scott every morning during breakfast and every evening when they go to bed, but that used to be it. Now Theo’s demanding more and more. He sits closer to Scott and holds his hand. He strokes Scott’s cheek  and kisses him more often. Scott dreads the day when Theo starts demanding sex again.

It happens at night. Scott’s in bed, trying to fall asleep, when Theo pulls him closer. It’s not long before he can feel Theo beginning to hump against his ass. Scott could cry, but he doesn’t want to fight. Theo already hit him the day before and he doesn’t want that to happen again. He stays as still as possible and doesn’t make a noise. Thankfully Theo doesn’t make Scott participate, he humps against until he stills, no doubt creaming his pants. Scott waits until Theo’s asleep before pulling away and going into the bathroom. The second he closes the door, Scott begins to cry. Why has his life gone so wrong? What has he done to deserve all this? 

Scott doesn’t stop crying until he hears Lara wake up. Hearing his little girl cry, snaps Scott out of his own thoughts and he locks away his own feelings in order to take care of Lara. He’d feared that sooner or later Theo would want to have sex again, but Scott had no idea how horrible it would make him feel. 

 

**Week 73**

 

Dryhumping is no longer enough for Theo. On several occasions he’d stuck his hand in Scott’s pants and jerked him off. It takes everything he has for Scott not to cry or get sick. When Theo goes further, he can’t hold back his tears.

They’re spooning again, with Theo hard against his ass. Theo’s kissing the back of his neck, his hand already stroking Scott through his pajama pants. 

“You’re beautiful,” Theo whispers in Scott’s ear. “It’s been so long, hasn’t it? I know most couples have less sex when they get children, but I think we should be the exception to that rule.”

Scott doesn’t answer. He’s pretty sure he wouldn’t even be able to if he wanted. When Theo pulls down his pants; Scott can’t stop the tears. He manages to stay silent until Theo begins fingering him.

“Please stop,” he whimpers, tears streaming down his face.

“It’s okay, I know what I’m doing,” Theo says. He stroked down Scott’s back, probably trying to calm him

It has the opposite effect. “Please,” Scott repeats, tensing up. “I don’t want this.”

Theo holds onto Scott’s hip tightly. “You’ll feel good soon, babe. I know this can feel a little weird after all this time.”

“Please, Theo,” Scott whispers. “Please, stop this.”

Theo’s grip on Scott’s hip is getting painful, but not as painful as Theo roughly shoving in two more fingers. “I’d really like it if you could stop whining, Scott. I know you love sex.”

Scott lets out a painful sound, trying to twist away from Theo’s grip. “Theo, please,” Scott begs.

Scott’s plea only seems to anger Theo further. Scott can feel Theo’s fingers dig into his hips. He knows he’s going to have bruises in the morning, but he can’t care very much about it. He can’t think about anything but Theo’s fingers in his ass. It hurts. Scott hasn’t been stretched in a while and Theo’s rough, much rougher than he ever was.

All too soon Scott wishes he could go back to Theo’s fingers. Theo’s rolled him onto his front, allowing Scott to hide his face in his pillow when Theo begins to thrust into him. It hurts and Scott constantly feels on the edge of throwing up. Thankfully Theo doesn’t last too long. After a couple of minutes, Scott hears Theo moan and feels him stiffen up before Theo rolls off of him.

“Wow. We still got it babe,” Theo says. “That was amazing.”

Scott wipes away his tears and curls up on himself. That was one of the worst moments in his life, and Scott fears many more will follow. He doesn’t get long to recover before Theo hugs him from behind. Scott’s repulsed, but he’s too scared to do anything. He doesn’t want Theo to hurt him any more than he already has.

He’s unable to sleep all night, and by the time morning comes around, Scott’s ready to peel off his own skin just to get rid of the feeling of Theo’s touches. Lara’s cries are a godsend, because they give Scott a reason to get out of Theo’s hold on him. Before he put on his pants, Scott looks down at his hip to see the damage Theo’s done there. His fingers have left dark bruises on Scott’s skin.

 

**Week 98**

 

Scott’s almost been with Theo for two years now. Lara’s happy waddling around and discovering the world around her while Scott’s getting more and more depressed. Theo’s demanding sex more and more often. By now it’s at least twice a week that Theo forces himself on Scott.

Lara’s the only good thing in his life, and Scott forces himself to smile whenever she’s around. There’s no reason Lara has to suffer like him. His days are almost normal when Theo’s away. He gets to be a dad and play with Lara. He draws and colors with her, makes her lunch. For a few hours, his life is normal.

It’s after one of those days that Theo comes home with something that turns Scott’s life upside down again.

“Hey, babe, how are you? I got you a little something.” Theo walks over to Scott, showing him the bundle of blankets in his arms.

“Theo… you didn’t…” Scott whispers.

“Yes, I did! Isn’t it amazing? We have a son now too. We have enough room now for two kids. Lara’s almost two years old, and I figured it’s about time she had a little company.” He hands the baby over to Scott, who barely knows how to react.

Lara must notice Scott’s hesitating, because she doesn’t approach them to find out who this new addition to their family is.

“Aren’t you happy?” Theo asks after a moment of silence.

“Of course I am,” Scott says, forcing a smile on his face. “I’m just a little shocked.”

“Do you want to name him?” Theo asks.

“Eric, I like the name Eric,” Scott says quickly. He doesn’t want to piss Theo off again. This is hard enough without an angry Theo to complicate things.

“Lara, don’t you want to meet your new brother?” Theo asks.

Lara looks at Scott hesitantly. She doesn’t move until she gets Scott’s approval to approach them.

“You have to be careful with him, he’s still a baby,” Scott says, when he lowers the baby so Lara can see him.

“He’s tiny,” Lara says, her voice full of awe.

“You were that tiny once too,” Scott says.

“No,” Lara says, refusing to believe Scott. She clambers on Scott’s lap to take a closer to look at Eric.

“Look at this, my perfect, little family,” Theo says. He presses a kiss to Scott’s cheek and ruffles Lara’s hair. “I have to go and get some stuff for our little prince. You’ll be okay, right?” Theo asks him.

Scott nods, eager to have Theo leave. He needs a moment to let this all sink in. His husband has kidnapped another child for them. It’s terrible.

 

**Week 99**

 

Theo hasn’t come home yet. It’s been a week since he brought Theo and left them. If Scott wasn’t so worried about running out of supplies, he’d be over the moon.

Luckily Theo had brought some diapers and formula with him when he brought Eric, or Scott would have had no idea what to do. He ran out of diapers three days ago, though, and he’s been using shirts as makeshift diapers ever since. The formula is running low as well now, and he has no idea how he’s going to keep Eric nourished without it.

Scott has barely eaten anything himself; he makes sure Lara gets enough first. He’s not going to let Lara go hungry.

The fact that Theo hasn’t been home in a week can only mean a couple of things. Either he got in a terrible accident and is either dead or hospitalized, or he’s caught by the police. Scott’s hoping for the second scenario.

Scott’s stomach growls when he places a bowl of cereal in front of Lara. When he’s finished feeding Eric, he notices Lara’s only eaten half of her breakfast. She pushes the rest of it towards him.

“Daddy eat,” she says.

“Sweetie, Daddy’s okay, you should eat,” Scott tells her.

“No, Daddy eat,” she repeats firmly. Lara doesn’t allow for Scott to refuse again, and climbs up on the table to spoonfeed Scott her cereal.

Scott can’t resist that, it’s awfully cute to have Lara pretend the spoon is a train, just like he does with her.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Scott says once he’s finished.

Lara smiles and jumps off the table, running off to play with her toys. She’s a lot happier now that Theo’s not at home with them. Scott’s been trying to shield her from Theo as much as possible, but she’s seen Theo hit him on more than one occasion and she’s regularly witnessed Theo yelling.

The food is really the only problem with Theo not showing up.

Scott’s tried taking off the collar, but he only ended up electrocuting himself, which had terrified Lara. He’s not in any rush to try that again. Scott decides to count their food again, and think of the best way to ration it, when he hears cars approaching. It’s not just cars he hears, there’s sirens too.

Scott presses his nose to the glass, eagerly searching for the police cars. It’s not long before he can see white cars coming their way.

“Lara, we’re getting out of here!” he calls out to her. When he turned around to look at his daughter, it hits him that this may very well be one of the last times he gets to see her. He quickly pulls her into a hug, trying to make the most of their last moments together. “I love you, princess. Promise me that you’ll always remember that?” he asks.

Lara nods and clings to Scott tightly. “I love you too, Daddy.”

The next moment the door is rammed open and everything happens too fast for Scott to keep track of everything that’s happening. Two policemen help him take off the collar, while Lara and Eric are taken away from him by two women. Scott’s glad he hasn’t allowed himself to become too attached to Eric, or he’d have no idea how he could keep going. Seeing them take Lara away from him feels like someone’s tearing out his heart. At the station someone tells Scott that both children are being taken to their own families by social services. He knows it’s a good thing for them to be reunited, but it hurts. It hurts so badly that Scott wishes he could go back to the cabin in the woods. He’s never going to see his little girl again.

He’s safe, the kids are safe, and yet Scott feels worse than he did when he was with Theo. He’s lost his little girl forever.

 


End file.
